Orc
Orcs, '''or '''Ogr'dw'dad'law in their language, are a race of humanoids that have been a threat to the other races of Ayomar, particularly the region of Orgwha and it's surronding areas, for as long as any can remember. Although stereo-typically considered barbaric and uncivilized, orcs do have a form of organized society. Orcs vary in appearance, based on region, but all share certain physical qualities. Orcs of all kinds usually have grayish-green skin, coarse hair, stooped postures, low foreheads, large muscular bodies, and porcine faces that feature lower canines that resemble boar tusks. Many also have wolf-like ears that are pointed on the ends, similar to elves. Orcs are roughly the same size as humans. Subraces There are two different types of orcs: o'rukks and goblins. O'rukks are the most populous of the two orcs, for this reason o'rukks are more commonly called orcs. Orcs/O'rukks Orcs are the heavier and taller of the two subraces. They are strong and hardy. Racial Traits Orcs/O'rukks recieve a +1 Constitution and Strength. They're also proficient in the Athletics skill and longswords, shortswords, and axes. Goblins Goblins are short, usually the same size as halflings. Racial Traits Goblins receive a +1 Constitution and Dexterity. They're also proficient in the Nature and shortbows, longbows, and shortswords. Culture Orcs are extremely warlike. Orcs breed fast and live short lives compared with most other races, although this is primarily because of the inherent violence of their societies. They are considered adults anywhere between 11 and 14 years of age; they are considered middle-aged at 17, old at 23, and venerable at 35 years of age. The average orc seldom lives longer than 40 years, although they are capable of living 80 years. Most orcs approach life with the belief that to survive, one must subjugate potential enemies and control as much resources as possible, which puts them naturally at odds with other races as well as themselves. This belief is spurred in part by their religion, which teaches that all races are inferior to the orcs. Male orcs dominate most orcish societies and females are usually, at best, prized possessions and little better than livestock at worst. Male orcs pride themselves on their number of wives and sons, as well as their scars from battle and rituals. Orcs also prize the possession of slaves, though relatively few own them because the slaves quickly die of over work, over abuse, or disease. Most orcs don't build cities of their own, instead relying on those left behind by others and improving their fortification or operating out of small camps and dens, often in natural caves. Orcs can manage ironwork on their own, as well as stonework, though their tools are often inferior to those of more disciplined races. Most orcs are part of a confederation of tribes, loosely held together by a despotic chieftain. The chieftain is decided by battles to the death. Tribal bands within these alliances might wander far from their homelands, but continue to greet those orcs who belong to the same tribal network as kin.